I Call Your Name
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: ..."Hibari! Kyouya Hibari! Kau bercanda, bukan! Bangunlah! Bukalah matamu Kyouya! Aku mencintaimu!" Dino berteriak dihadapan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. ... "Kyou...ya..." kata terakhirnya memanggil nama sang kekasih...


**I Call Your Name**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn's fanfiction**

**KHR © Akira Amano**

**I Call Your Name © ****RynAkane Darkberry**

**Kyoya Hibari X Cavallone Dino**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Warn(s) : Typo, OOC, gaje, abal, dll**

**Note: aku baru pertama kali buat ffn KHR, dan aku gak terlalu tau KHR. Jadi maaf kalo jelek**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! Silahkan klik tombol X di kiri atas! **

**I CALL YOUR NAME**

© **RynAkane Darkberry**

**Namimori Cafe~**

"_Oh My... where is that baka hane..." _belum selesai Hibari berfikir seseorang muncul dari belakang dan mencium lembut pipinya. "Kau kesal ya?" seseorang lelaki berwajah tampan bertanya dengan sennyum mengembang di wajahnya. Lawan bicaranya mendengus kesal. "Haruskah aku menjawab? BAKA HANEUMA!" "Gomennasai Kyoya!" dikecupnya pipi pemuda bernama Kyoya itu. Seketika merona lah pipinya.

"Hei... sekali lagi kau berani ku kamiko..." pemuda bernama Hibari itu terdiam. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kau tak apa, Kyoya?" lelaki disebelahnya bertanya dengan wajah menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Ah ya, tak apa Dino." Ia menjawab.

Walaupun Hibari mengatakan tak apa, pemuda bernama Dino Cavallone itu tahu, pastilah kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bukan sifat Hibari Kyoya yang ingin orang lain tahu kelemahannya.

Hibari Kyoya, seorang yang amat sangat disiplin. Membenci keramaian. Ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu kelemahannya. Ia sangat keras. Tetapi anehnya, ia bisa 'takluk' pada seseorang bernama Dino Cavallone. Dino Cavallone, seorang penerus keluarga Cavallone, keluarga mafia yang cukup terkenal. Sekarang berstatus kekasih Hibari.

"Kau serius? Wajahmu pucat." Pemuda bernama Dino itu mengusap lembut pipi lawan bicaranya. "Ya! Aku bukan orang yang LEMAH Haneuma!" mendengar lawan bicaranya menekankan kata lemah, Dino hanya tersenyum kecil . Diusapnya sekali lagi pipi Guardian of Cloud itu.

_**Don't lie to me.. my dearest boyfriend**_

"3..2..1.. go!" "WHAT THE? DIAM KALIAN ATAU KU-KAMIKOROSU!" seorang pemuda berteriak keras keluar jendela. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ia amat terganggu. "Ssst..." seseorang muncul dan menempelkan jari telunjuk nya ke bibir pemuda tadi. "Di..no.."

"Oh My.. kau memanggil namaku Kyouya!" sekejab dikecupnya bibir pemuda benama Kyouya itu. "Kau.." pemuda itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Uuh.." tiba-tiba Hibari memegang kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Dino. Orang yang ditanya tak menjawab hanya diam sembari memegang kepalanya. "Sakit?" sekali lagi pemuda bernama Dino itu bertanya dan sekali lagi pula Hibari tak menjawab.

Dino memegang kening Hibari. _"Panas!" _ia berkata dalam hati. "Ayo kekamar!" "..." Hibari tak mendengar apa yang Dino katakan. Ia terlalu sibuk. Sibuk menahan sakit yang teramat sangat dikepalanya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Dino mengangkat tubuh Hibari, menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Dibawanya Hibari masuk ke kamar dan dibaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia keluar kamar dan kembali dengan membawa air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Hibari. Hibari memejamkan matanya. Ia tertidur menahan sakit.

_**I hate to say, i've been lied!**_

Burung-burung berkicau, embun mengalir pelan dari dedaunan. Menetaskan kesegarannya ke rerumputan dibawahnya. Hibari Kyoya membuka matanya perlahan. Disisinya seorang pemuda duduk dikursi, ia tertidur dengan posisi kepala direbahkan di ranjang. Hibari tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya rambut pemuda itu. _"Arigatou Haneuma." _Ia berkata dalam hati.

Kepalanya sudah tak sesakit kemarin. Hibari turun dari ranjangnya, mengangkat pemuda yang tampak kelalahan itu keranjang. Ia sendiri kemudian pergi membersihkan dirinya lalu kedapur. Berniat membuat sarapan bagi mereka berdua.

_**In my dream i'm calling your name**_

Hibari membuka kulkas dicarinya bahan-bahan pasta. Ia tau Dino menyukai pasta dan ia akan membuatkannya untuk sang Bucking Horse itu. "Aaah!" rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang Hibari. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. _"Mimisan?" _Hibari bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Disekanya darah itu dengan tissue. Hibari duduk dikursi makan, berharap rasa sakitnya segera hilang. Dugaannya salah, rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak sengaja disenggolnya gelas dimeja makan hingga jatuh dan pecah. Sesaat kemudian giliran tubuh sang Guardian of Cloud menghantam lantai.

"KYOUYA!" Dino terbangun. Ia kaget mendapati dirinya berada diranjang. Matanya menyapu seisi kamar. Tak ditemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, mencari seseorang. Ia kedapur berharap menemukan orang itu disana. Matanya terbelalak kaget begitu dilihatnnya sosok yang sangat ia kenal dan cintai terbaring di lantai.

_**Just tell me the truth!**_

Dino Cavallone memacu mobilnya sekencang mungkin. Tujuannya tak lain tk bukan Namimori Hospital. Ia tak bisa tenang. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tenang bila mendapati orang yang kau sayangi dalam keadaan tak sadar seperti itu. Sedingin apapun kau, meski kau seorang mafia sekalipun, hatimu pastilah takkan bisa berbohong

**Namimori Hospital~**

Seorang pemuda duduk diruang tunggu Namiori Hospital. Sesaat ia berjalan kemudian kembali duduk. Mondar-mandir di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia khawatir, cemas akan keadaan seseorang didalam ruangan itu. Ia menggigit kuku ibu jari nya. Duduk. Bangun. Duduk. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan berulang kali

Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut coklat berlari kearah pemuda tadi. Tsunayoshi namanya. Ia sahabat baik Dino dan Hibari. "Hey Cavallone! Apa yang terjadi pada Kyouya?" ia bertanya. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Terlalu cemas, ia tak mendengar perkataan Tsuna. "Hey!" Tsuna menepuk pundak Dino. "Ya?" Dino tampak bingung. Tsuna menghembuskan nafas dan duduk di bangku.

Seseorang berpakaian putih dan mengenakan masker keluar dari ruangan. "Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Kyoya? Sebenarnya, dia kenapa?" Dino langsung mencecar dokter itu. "Dia.. terkena kanker darah." Sang dokter tampak berat mengatakan kenyataannya. "Hahaha.. jangan bercanda!" Dino tertawa. Sedetik kemudian ia mencengkram kerah baju sang dokter.

Dokter itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dino melepaskan cengkramannya dan terjatuh ke lantai. "Cavallone..." Tsuna yang sedari tadi terdiam kini mendekati Dino. Memegang pundaknya. Dino perlahan berdiri. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan Hibari.

Sesosok pemuda tengah tertidur diatas ranjang. Wajahnya pucat. Ditangannya terpasang jarum infus. Ia terlihat begitu lemah. "Kyouya..." Dino berbisik pelan. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Diusapnya rambut pemuda yang terbaring dihadapannya. Dikecupnya keningnya sejenak. "Sadarlah." Ia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

Diluar kamar, rupanya Tsuna berbincang dengan sang dokter. "Berapa lama?" Tsuna bertanya. "Maksud anda?" sang dokter kebingungan. "Berapa lama ia akan bertahan?" suara Tsuna bergetar. Dokter itu terdiam sesaat. "1 bulan. Mungkin kurang." Tepat saat dokter menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna, Dino keluar. "Apa?" Dino terkejut dan segera pergi meniggalkan Tsuna yang masih terperangah.

_**Don't leave alone. . .**_

Dino berjalan perlahan kesebuah bukit dibelakang rumah sakit. Ia merebahkan dirinya ri rerumputan. Matanya menatap langit yang berawan. Ia ingin sendiri. Menenangkan pikirannya. Emosi yang bergelut diotaknya membuat ia tak mampu berfikir jernih. Ia bingung, takut, gelisah, cemas juga khawatir.

Langit yang berawan seolah ikut bersedih mengetahui hidup sang Guardian of Cloud yang tinggal satu bulan lagi. Desir angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering hingga terjatuh diatas wajah Dino. Disingkirkannya daun itu. Kini Dino tak lagi berbaring. Ia duduk direrumputan sembari memejamkan matanya.

_**I opened my eyes, and i realize now the world is in a different way**_

Dino berjalan kembali kerumah sakit. Langkahnya gontai. Ia memasuki kamar Hibari. Tsuna rupanya ada disana. Saat Dino masuk, Tsuna memilih untuk keluar dan memberikan ruang bagi Dino untuk berdua dengan Hibari. Dino berjalan ketepi tempat tidur Hibari. Ia menatap wajah Hibari. Digenggamnya tangan orang yang paling ia sayang di dunia ini.

Hibari menggerakkan jemarinya. Perlahan, matanya terbuka. Menampakkan iris dark blue miliknya. Dino tersenyum getir. "Kau sudah sadar, Kyouya?" diusapnya lembut rambut Hibari. "Kau membuatku khawatir." Dino berkata sembari mengecup lembut kening Hibari. _"Lagi-lagi aku ditolongnya. Sungguh kesal!"_ ucap Hibari dalam hati. "Arigatou, Haneuma." Dino hanya tersenyum simpul.

_**I've always said that i prefer knows the bitter of truth than a sweet lie. but now i realize, it's really hard to believe in the truth**_

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Saat kau berharap segalanya berjalan lebih lambat, pada kenyataannya itu ak sejalan. Kau pun akan berharap sang waktu bisa dihentikan. Atau paling tiidak, cukuplah ia melambatkan jalannya. Tapi kau sadar kau takkan pernah bisa melakukan itu.

Hari ini, 3 minggu setelah Hibari keluar dari rumah sakit. Dalam 2 minggu terakhir Hibari selalu menjalani kemoterapi, dan berbagai pengobatan lainnya. Sejujurnya, Hibari lelah akan semua ini. _"Kami-sama! Kau tidak adil! Kenapa aku harus diberi ujian seperti ini?"_ Hibari berucap dalam hatinya.

**Namimori's Park Hills~**

Hibari yang kondisi fisiknya semakin menurun, mengajak Dino kesuatu tempat. Sore itu mereka pergi ke taman Namimori Park. Di taman kota Namimori ada bukit kecil yang memperlihatkan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Hibari berjalan agak cepat tak sabar ingin menaiki bukit itu. Dino yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil sembari mengingatkan Hibari.

Lagi-lagi Hibari merasa kepalanya begitu sakit. Tetapi ia tetap berjalan menuju puncak bukit. Di puncak bukit, Hibari duduk direrumputan dan Dino mengambil posisi di sisi kanannya. "Ne, Haneuma, apa kau menyayangiku?" Hibari bertanya. Pandangan mata nya lurus menatap kedepan. "Pertanyaan bodoh Kyoya! Kau tahu jawabannya , bukan?" Dino balik bertanya.

Langit berwarna oranye dengan awan-awan berwarna senada, hanya sedikit lebih tua. Gradasi warna yang ditimbulkan matahari bagaikan lukisan alam yang sangat indah, karya Sang Pencipta. Sosok mentari yang ingin kembali ke peraduannya sedikit menyembunyikan diri dibalik awan-awan. Membuat awan itu terlihat sangat indah dengan pancaran cahaya.

Sesuatu mengalir dari hidung Hibari. Darah. Mimisan, lagi? Dino mengeluarkan tissue dan menyeka darah Hibari. Wajah Hibari terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Seakan tak ada lagi darah mengalir di wajahnya. "Kyouya, ayo kita kembali kerumah sakit!" ajak Dino. "Haneuma, sejujurnya aku lelah dengan semua ini." Hibari menjawabnya.

"Aku sudah siap untuk pergi." Hibari berkata tanpa ragu. Dino tertegun mendengarnya. Pancaran sinar matahari membuat rambut Dino seolah berwarna keemasan. "Aku yang tidak siap kau tinggal!" Dino memandang Hibari. Tatapan mereka beradu. Tampak jelas mata yang memancarkan kesedihan milik Dino dan yang memancarkan keterkejutan milik Hibari.

_**I wonder why can't live without you. Is it just because i love you? No! It's because i need you. You are my soul. You are the reason why i'm alive**_

Hibari memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Kepalanya sakit, pandangannya berputar. Ia memeluk Dino erat seolah tak ingin dilepaskan. Seakan tak ada lagi hari esok untuk memeluk seorang Dino Cavallone. Dino balas memeluk Hibari. Ia ingin membawa Hibari kerumah sakit karena ia sadar kondisi kekasihnya ini sekarang benar-benar menurun.

Hibari melepaskan pelukan, ia mengecup bibir Dino. Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sang surya. Siluet mereka berdua dengan latar matahari terbenam adalah kenangan akhir mereka. Perlahan Hibari melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali memeluk Dino. "Aishiteru Dino Cavallone..." Hibari berbisik pelan. Diam. Tak ada suara. Pelukan itu melemah, dan perlahan tangan sang Guardian of Cloud jatuh terkulai ketanah.

Dino menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Hibari. Dibalikkannya tubuh kekasihnya. Dilihatnya Hibari sudah tak lagi bergerak. Detak kehidupan sudah berhenti. Mata itu kini tertutup selamanya. Menyisakan segala kenangan manis. "Hey Kyouya! Bangunlah! panggil namaku! Katakan haneuma atau apalah!" Dino mengguncangkan tubuh yang kini sudah terbaring kaku itu. IA peluk tubuh itu, ia kecup bibirnya.

"Hibari! Kyouya Hibari! Kau bercanda, bukan? Bangunlah! Bukalah matamu Kyouya! Aku mencintaimu!" Dino berteriak dihadapan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Pancaran sang surya mengenai wajahnya. Membuat bulir air mata yang mengalir dipipi Dino bercahaya. Tampak bagaikan kristal.

**Namimori Hospital~**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro dan kawan-kawan lainnya berkumpul. Mereka tak percaya dengan kepergian Hibari Kyouya. Bagi mereka Hibari adalah pribadi yang kuat. Hibari bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah putus asa.

**Pemakaman Hibari~**

Semua orang hadir di pemakaman Hibari. Tetapi ada sosok yang tidak tampak disana. Dimana Dino Cavallone? Ia tidak ada disana. Mengapa ia tidak hadir dipemakaman orang yang paling ia sayang? Semua orang bertanya-tanya dimana Dino. Kemudian seseorang dengan mengenakan setelan jas putih datang kelokasi pemakaman. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah buket white lily.

Setelah meletakkan rangkaian white lily, orang itu pergi. Siapa orang itu? Ya! Dia adalah Dino Cavallone. Dino tidak sanggup melihat orang yang paling dicintainya dimakamkan. Ia memilih menyendiri dibukit tempat ia dan Hibari terakhir bersama.

_**When i realize, now i'm alone. What should i do now? It's better if i die. I hate being alone. Without my dearest boyfriend my life is an empty.**_

Dino menutup matanya. Dipikirannya melintas berbagai memori antara ia dan Hibari. Air matanya mengalir perlahan. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk kehilangan sosok yang begitu berharga. Sosok yang mengubah hidupnya. Sosok yang membuatnya mengerti akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Sosok yang tak pernah bisa bila ia harus hidup tanpanya. Ia membuka matanya dan merasakan angin sore dibukit itu.

Matanya memandang kearah langit biru dengan awan yang berserakan tertutup angin. Dino Cavallone mengeluarkan pisau cutter yang ia simpan disaku jas nya. Ia menutup matanya. "Kyouya Hibari... aishiteru..." bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya ia mengiris nadinya. Darah mengalir dan menetes ke rerumputan. Rerumputan hijau itu kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

**Dino's pov~**

Sakit. Bau anyir ini? Darah! Hibari Kyouya! Aku memanggil namamu. Apakah kau mendengarnya? Jika kau mendengar panggilanku, jemput lah aku! Selamanya kita akan bersama. Takkan ada yang dapat memisahkan kita berdua. Bahkan kematian pun takkan jadi pemisah. Aku akan pergi ketempat mu. Tunggulah aku My Guardian of Cloud.

**Normal pov~**

Tubuh Dino Cavallone terjatuh ke rerumputan. "Kyou...ya.." sepatah kata terakhirnya memanggil nama sang kekasih. Wajah Dino tersenyum bahagia, seolah ia melihat Kyouya mengulurkan tangan padanya dan mengajaknya pergi. Tak ada penyesalan tampak dimata itu. Hanya ada kebahagiaan karena bisa bersama orang yang paling dikasihinya.

Tsuna mencari Dino yang menghilang bersama Mukuro dan yang lain. Mereka menemukan tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu terbaring dalam damai di Namimori Park. Hari itu, langit mendung, awan kelabu menggantung dilangit seolah ikut bersedih dengan kepergian Hibari Kyouya dan kekasihnya Dino Cavallone.

_**I'll overcome the time and space just to meet you. To see your beautifull eyes. Let me hugs you. Let me see your smile and happiness and let me kiss your lips...**_

**OWARI ~**

**Maaf, agak gaje ya? Minna.. mind to review please... *puppy eyes* no flame please**

**Klik something (?) dibawah ini ya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
